


Acceptance

by Mellann



Category: South Park
Genre: Eventual Feelings, Friendship, M/M, Peer Pressure, Romance, Slight fluff, beginning of relationship, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellann/pseuds/Mellann
Summary: Craig understood his sexuality, and he knew abiding by Tweek's proposition meant the beginning of change. None of that mattered though; he didn't really have an option.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that their relationship isn't pretend as everyone perceives it to be.

Gaping had ensued as they walked the halls of South Park elementary, even from those he considered his closest friends. He didn’t blame them though; his ability to predict what transpired had been as good as theirs.  
  
As usual, an emotionless expression dominated his features, even after chaos had affected the routines of his life. He didn’t mind though; Tweek may have been the one to suggest the idea, but he ultimately agreed. This was South Park after all, and his dad had been right; he couldn’t fight being gay. That, not regrettably, also included the town’s persuasion.  
  
The hand contained within his own created a foreign sensation, one that almost forced him to question rather this was happening or not. Glancing at the blonde long enough to ensure it was definitely reality, he wondered how he let himself fall into this.  
  
_“You... changed something in me and I just... I wanna fix whatever's hurting you now.”_  
  
Tweek had spoken those very words after openly stating sexuality no longer mattered when relating to the idea of them ‘getting back together.’ The other had known what it meant at the time, and so did he.  
  
If they had decided to rekindle their ‘relationship,’ it wouldn’t be fake anymore. If they had decided to make the town happy by including one another in their intimate life, that’s how it was going to be.  
  
Deceiving everyone during a staged breakup, that was easy; they only had to participate in the act once. When considering the idea of forming a relationship of some sorts because of the town's bullying and not desiring the struggle sure to come from fighting the turmoil, it was much different. They would have to participate in a full relationship regardless of their sexuality.  
  
He was not gay, and no part of him was ready to accept Tweek’s proposal so easily. Something in Tweek may have changed because of him, possibly admiration or gratitude, but it didn’t change the fact that he was not into males.  
  
He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of diving into anything due to everyone's PC ambition, but the proposition had been planted firmly into his mind. When his father had come into his room, he absorbed any advice offered, attempting to decide what to do.  
  
_“You can't fight being gay.”_  
  
The context was somewhat different than his dad had intended, but the idea was correct more or less. He didn’t have much of an option anymore; the town was heartbroken, his classmates thought he was a manipulative cheater, and Tweek was offering a solution.  
  
Tweek didn’t mind aiding in his efforts to make his life as normal as possible, one without complete suffering after the chaotic events; he ignited a spark inside the blonde, and Tweek wanted him around for the soothing and encouraging effect.  
  
He decided; beginning a relationship with his over-caffeinated friend would be less stressful than anything South Park would throw towards them had he not went along.  
  
Intimacy with Tweek Tweak offered a different normal than he was used to, but he didn’t mind it despite his preference, not after thorough consideration at least. He would take him up on the offer. He accepted long ago that the town would change his fate completely without a moment’s notice, and it happened to involve Tweek this time.  
  
They should try; he could live peacefully, even if it meant treading into an unknown territory.  
  
When he offered a hand, and Tweek welcomed it, he felt relieved. Things were new, but he didn’t mind. This would begin different routines and habits, and his friend favored the idea too.  
  
During that time, he would have never imagined Tweek would become an undeniably important and cherished part of his life. But it happened, and he unintentionally held the same significance in the other's eyes.  
  
Tweek would mean the world to him, far more than he could ever express.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
